


i sing the body electric

by fallacied



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Breathplay, Collars, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Impact Play, M/M, Painplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:06:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallacied/pseuds/fallacied
Summary: we give bruises out like gifts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ✰ written because there are hardly any d/s fics told from the pov of a dominant  
> ✰ also because?? ~feels~  
> ✰ lol ok bye

you look so pretty like this, spread out across the sheets and breathing hard, chest heaving and fingers tangled numbly into crumpled white. the bruises and marks littered over the pale expanse of your skin are strikingly beautiful: layers of bright red over blue-black over faded yellow-green. your lips are swollen, face lightly bruised and streaked with drying tears, eyes red-rimmed from tears.  
  
i think that you look the most beautiful right now, ruined and broken and ravaged. shattered fragility, scattered pieces of heartmindsoul. leaning down over your still-trembling body, i press butterfly kisses to your skin; each new bruise, each fresh welt landmarks on the map of your body, located between sharp cliffs of jutting bone and valleys of flesh and muscle.  
  
here (lips to cheek, a faint saltiness on my tongue), here is where i slapped you for being an insolent brat and talking back. open palm cracking across cheek sharply, hard enough a blow that your head snapped to the side and you nearly toppled over from your kneeling position. a pause, blinking tears away from your eyes because _don't you dare cry, do you understand?_ , tongue flicking out to swipe across your chapped lips. a deep, shuddering breath, "i'm sorry, daddy" and you turned your other cheek; an apology, an offering.  
  
lips trail downwards over your jaw and chin and adam's apple, before pausing at where your collar is, simple black leather strapped around pale column of neck, resting just over the razor peaks of your clavicles. the tag on it clinking softly with each gulp of air you heave in, its engraving of _daddy's little bitch_ flashing in the light.  
  
this (smooth leather and ice-cold d rings, a constant reminder of my ownership over you) is where i clipped on a leash earlier, tugging hard as you sucked my cock so that the heavy leather band tightened around your throat, making you gag and tear, fingers scrabbling at my thighs as you struggled to breathe. the inside of your throat constricting so tightly around the head of my cock with each desperate heave of your chest; the tips of my thumbs wet and slippery against your cheekbones, stained with your tears.  
  
moving down to your chest, lips closing around each nipple in turn, teeth grazing over the hardened nubs. your body jerks upwards slightly, a low whine vibrating through your throat and slipping out through bitten lips. "daddy," a dry sob, arching your back and pushing your chest towards me. "daddy, daddy please -"  
  
i hush you with a finger pressed to your lips, a light twist of your nipple as i kiss my way down to your taut, flat abdomen, the tops of your thighs; gentle kisses to the pulse of your red-raw wrists, your heartbeat throbbing against my lips.  
  
this (chafed skin stretched taut and thin over the protruding bones of wrists) is where i cuffed you earlier on, suspending you from the ceiling with ankles tied to a spreader bar so that your feet are barely touching the ground. here (alabaster smoothness marked up with fading streaks of welted scarlet) is where i flogged you soon after, suede strands snapping against smooth skin and trailing over your stomach, your cock, your thighs so that you tremble and whimper from the stimulation; body strung tightly and muscles tensed up, head thrown back as teeth gnaw into bottom lip.  
  
hands gripping your hips as i turn you over; you scramble to your hands and knees, back arched and ass up, presenting yourself to me. “such a good boy,” i run my hands over the weals striping your back, your ass and thighs, before leaning down to lay a kiss right between your razor-sharp shoulder blades, yet another just below your collar. you shudder, muscles quivering prettily underneath the expanse of your skin, the gentle flutter of a butterfly’s wings. “ _my_ boy.”  
  
cupping your cheeks in my palms, i dip my head down to kiss them in turn, lips gentle on each uneven swell of red, an attempt to heal and sooth. this (baby-soft curves still warm to the touch, only blemished by raw welts and fading bruises) is where i finished off your punishment: wrist snapping forwards once, twice, ten times; the tails of the flogger slapping against the supple curves of your ass, the smooth length of your thighs, suede tips catching on achingly tender flesh. you’d hardly made a sound throughout, save for the quickening of your breaths, the barely audible sobs as you remained bent over the edge of the bed with your tear-streaked face pressed into the slowly dampening sheets.  
  
and so here is your reward: chaste kisses scattered all over your skin, accompanied by gentle caresses to the bruised, welted areas. my hands and lips worshiping you; an affirmation of my love in its most physical form, a non-verbal praise of sorts, that _daddy loves you_ and _sehunnie has been good, so good_ and _you will always be the loveliest, the best little boy that daddy could ever ask for_.  
  
“daddy?” you twist round to face me, tip of tongue flicking out shyly to sweep over your lips. the hairclips i’d used earlier to hold back your hair have been shaken loose, pink plastic bows askew atop your head and dangling from your too-long hair, and i resist the urge to reach out and clip them back in place. “daddy, c-could you touch me now? please?”  
  
on any other occasion, i would have teased you to tears once more, making you beg and whimper and plead before even being touched, let alone allowed to come. but for now, i let it slide, another reward for your compliance and obedience during your punishment today. snaking a hand around your waist, i wrap my fingers around your cock, swiping the pad of my thumb over the sensitive tip and feeling you shudder in my embrace. you’re already half-hard and it doesn’t take much more than a few quick tugs for your cock to fully harden and start leaking, pre-come glossing the pads of my fingers, glistening down your swollen length.  
  
there is nothing else but the dirty, slick noises of my hand working over your cock in firm strokes, the hushed tenor of your desperate mewls and gasps, the harmony of our intertwined breaths starting a quickening rhythm. you’re trembling once again -- thighs slowly sliding further apart on the sheets, muscles quivering from the effort of holding your body up, arms having long given way and now lying limply beneath your head, a pillow of damp skin and bonemuscletendons. the tag on your collar jingles softly in its metal confines, slapping against your sternum as you use your arms as an anchor to thrust your hips forward frantically into the tight circle of my fingers. a hairclip falls from where it’s been hanging precariously from a loose lock of your hair, bouncing off the mattress and clattering to the floor.  
  
your movements only grow more frantic, more sloppy, and the desperate state you’re in only serves to enhance your beauty: a wrecked, imperfect sort of flawlessness, perfection in its most raw form. angling myself forward, i press my lips to your back once more, a flurry of kisses down the sharp knobs of your spine. you groan, hips moving erratically, tears leaking from the corners of your scrunched-shut eyes. “daddy -- may i -- please, please --”  
  
i hasten the rhythm of my hand, arch my body over your back just a little more so that i can tug your head back with my free hand, suck a bruise into the base of your neck. you gasp, body jerking as the tip of my fingernail catches just underneath the head of your cock. “you may come,” a whisper, a command, my teeth tugging harshly at your earlobe.  
  
and you do, spine stiffening and bowing into a sharp arc as you spill in hot white spurts over my fingers, a wordless cry falling from your lips. frozen for that moment, a masterpiece of sweat-slicked skin and bruised bones, a masterpiece for my eyes only.  
  
later on, when we’ve both cleaned up (despite how you’d distracted me with a sweet whisper of “may i suck your cock, daddy?”, a playful glint in your eyes and a hand palming the front of my pants), we lie on the bed in a tangle of lethargic limbs and too many clothes, my arm draped over your shoulders as you pillow your head on my chest. a routine for after long, draining sessions, the period of time when you need to be showered with affection the most; held close, cuddled, hugged and kissed, to deal with the subdrop that arrives almost immediately after.  
  
you’re on the verge of falling asleep, face nuzzling against my neck sleepily and long limbs heavy where you’ve flung them over my own, curling your body into mine as much as you can. i thread my fingers through your hair gently, a silent lullaby of caresses and affection.  
  
“sleep,” i murmur into the crown of your head, hand curling around and sliding beneath your collar to thumb at the back of your neck. “you did so well for me today, sehun-ah.”  
  
you giggle and leave an open-mouthed kiss on the side of my neck, before leaning up to peck my lips chastely. “i love you, daddy.”  
  
heart swells, straining at the seams of my chest as i smile, continue stroking your hair. because despite the punishments and bruises, the heavy responsibility of having your complete trust, the occasional frustration at your unending energy and tantrums, this is what's most important: you are mine, my little boy, and i wouldn’t ever want to trade you for the world.


End file.
